totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Śniadanie, obiad i nic więcej
Odcinek 15 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w zadaniu które podzieliło drużyne na dwie grupy. Grupe która rozwoziła zrobioną pizze i grupe która ów pizze robiła. Oczywiście u Niewidomych Kucharzy nie mogło się odbyć bez nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji. Wycofał się w tym momencie Noah, a na jego miejsce wszedł Ivan. Hehe och będzie ciekawie. Czy Niewidomi Kucharze wreszcie wygrają? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie kolejny odcinek My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Kucharzy (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Wiem że dramatyzuje ale no ludzie zostało nas w grze tylko 5. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Co myślę o mojej drużynie? Powiem jedno banda idiotów. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Izzy: 'Tak się ciesze że dotarłam aż tutaj. U Niewidomych Kucharzy zostały już tylko 2 dziewczyny ja i Bridg. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Ciekawe kto na mnie głosował myślałem że wszyscy mnie lubią. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Owen: 'Nie po ostatnim wypadzie do kuchni mam w brzuchu prawdziwą rewolucje nie mogę nawet zjeść bekonu nie ja zaraz umrę. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Muszę doprowadzić drużyne do zwycięztwa inaczej mnie wywalą. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Tak drużyna w której niestety jestem przegrała 3 razy nie wiem czy nie zagłosować następnym razem na Bridg. '''Bridgette: '''Hejka ludzie. '''Ivan: '''Hej. '''Izzy: '''O hejka Bridgette. Hejka cały świat. '''Trent: '''Izzy jesteśmy w kuchni nikt cię nie słyszy poza nami. '''Izzy: '''O dobra więc witajcie ludzie. '''Ivan: '''Możesz nie krzyczeć szajbusko. '''Izzy: '''Nie normalnie rozpiera mnie pozytywna energia. '''Ivan: '''A mnie boli głowa przez ciebie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Izzy: 'Nie wiem dlaczego Ivan mnie nie lubi ale co tam i tak za nie długo będzie połączenie drużyn. '''Owen: '''Ała mój brzuch. '''Trent: '''Co ci jest Owen? '''Owen: '''Mam zatkane wszystkie jelita zaraz wybuchnę! '''Izzy: '''Czy jest na sali lekarz? '''Henry: '''Ja jestem. '''Izzy: '''Mozesz pomóc Owenowi? '''Henry: '''Jasne ale dzisiaj musi iść do szpitala. '''Izzy: '''O nie biedny Owen. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'A niech to! Owen jest w szpitalu. Czyli jesteśmy tylko w czwórke! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Nie teraz na pewno wylecę. Kuchnia Przypalaczy (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Philip: 'No no coraz bardziej lubie moją drużyne wygraliśmy 3 razy z rzędu. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Chyba dobrze sobie radze jako kapitan, badź co bądź wygraliśmy 3 razy. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Ludzie mówie wam to ja powinienem być kapitanem a nie jakaś baba. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'O tak nie mogę w to uwierzyć ale wierze na prawdę jeszcze jestem w grze. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ezekiel: 'Ciekawe co będzie jak wygram. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Beth: 'McKey jest moją BFF jak Lindsay ciekawe gdzie teraz jest? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Nie wiem tylko dlaczego Duncan mnie nie lubi. (w pokoju ziwerzeń)'Duncan: 'Dlaczego nie lubię McKey? Bo jest słaba. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'A no to już wiem co zrobić. '''McKey: '''Chce ktoś ciasteczka? '''Beth: '''Tak ja chcę jestem taka głodna! '''Heather: '''Ja też się skuszę uwielbiam ciasteczka. '''Philip: '''Beeeeek. '''Heather: '''Fuu Philip panuj nad sobą. '''Philip: '''Wisi mi to i powiewa. '''Duncan: '''O widzę że nasza McKey chcę nas przekupić. '''McKey: '''Kurcze marudzisz jak mój 4 letni brat. '''Duncan: 'Że co proszę. 'McKey: '''Marze wyłącznie o tym żeby cię z tąd wywalić. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Wreszcie czuje ulgę. Powinnam powiedzieć to juz dawno temu. '''Duncan: '''Ehh spadam z tąd. '''Ezekiel: '''Nie możesz.... ''Duncan odpycha Ezekiela '''Ezekiel: '''Ała moja ręka. Ała jest złamana! '''Mc'Key: '''Dobra dzwonie po karetkę. ''po 15 minutach karetka zabiera Ezekiela 'McKey: '''I co jesteś z siebie dumny? '''Duncan: '''On już się o to prosił od dawna. '''McKey: '''I co z tego on jest taki i już. '''Duncan: '''No niech mi ktoś racje przyzna. '''Beth: '''Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić. '''Heather: '''Właśnie i kim mam teraz manipulować. '''Philip: '''jesteś potworem w ludzkiej skórze. '''Duncan: '''Wszyscy spadajcie w **********. '''Chris: '''Szybko do sali stołowej. Sala Stołowa '''Bridgette: '''Hej Chr4is muszę ci coś powiedzieć. '''McKey: '''Ja też. '''Chris: '''No mówcie. '''bridgette i McKey: '''Dzisiaj gramy bez jednego zawodnika. '''Chris: '''Jak to? '''Bridgette: '''Owen ma zatwardzenie i jest w szpitalu. '''McKey: '''A Ezekiel ma złamaną rękę i tez jest w szpitalu. '''Chris: '''Dobra wracając do tematu nr. 1 dzisiaj będziemy mieli turniej! '''Heather: '''Jaki znowu turniej? '''Chris: '''Turniej "Śniadanie, Obiad i nic więcej" '''Beth: '''Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam. '''Chris: '''A byłaś kiedyś w nibylandii (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Dobra Chris zdiwaczał. '''Chris: '''Więc tak podzielicie się na dwie grupy jedna przypotuje śniadanie a druga obiad. '''Ivan: '''I to wszystko. '''Chris: '''Jest jedno ale oba dania muszą mieć mnie niż 3000 kcal. '''Izzy: '''O ja się na tym znam. '''Bridgette: '''Ok więc biegiem do kuchni. Kuchnie ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''Więc jak się dzielimy? '''Izzy: '''Może dziewczyny chłopacy? '''Bridgette: '''Pasuje wszystkim. '''Ivan: '''Mi tak. '''Trent: '''Mi też pasuje. '''Izzy: '''Och ciekawe jak się czuje Owen. '''Bridgette: '''Nie martw się na pewno wszystko jest dobrze. '''Izzy: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Bridgette: '''Tak właśnie sądze. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'McKey: '''Kto z kim będzie pracował. '''Beth: '''Ja chcę być z tobą McKey. '''McKey: '''Ok mi to pasuje a reszta będzie drugą grupą tak? '''Duncan: '''Ja nie pracuje. ''Duncan odchodzi 'McKey: '''Ehh ok to jak tak to raczej wy musicie sami pracować. '''Heather: '''Ehh no dobra. '''Philip: '''Naj ważniejsza jest drużyna. '''Mckey: '''Super. Ok teraz dania. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Izzy: '''Bridgette co gotujemy. '''Bridgette: '''Hmm może Brytyjskie śniadanie. '''Izzy: '''A z czego się składa. '''Bridgette: '''Bekon, jajka i tost. '''Izzy: '''O może być. '''Bridgette: '''Ok mam berkon więc zaczynamy. ''tymczasem 'Ivan: '''Zróbmy schabowego z ziemniakami. '''Trent: '''Dobra nie jestem pewnie ale ok. '''Ivan: '''Dobrze po to jedyne co umiem zrobić. '''Trent: '''Co? '''Ivan: '''A nic nic. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'McKey: '''Ok masz już podgrzane mleko? '''Beth: '''Tak a ty tosty. '''McKey: '''Tak my jesteśmy gotowi. '''Heather: '''My jeszcze minutka jagnięcina jest już prawie gotowa. '''Philip: '''Ziemniaki też już są prawie gotowe. '''McKey: '''Ok czyli zaraz podajemy. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''Ok wszyscy gotowi? '''Izzy: '''Ja tak. '''Ivan: '''My też wiec podajemy. Sala Stołowa (znowu) '''Chris: '''Ok więc czas na ocene. poproszę śniadania. '''Bridgette: '''My przygotowaliśmy Brytyjskie śnaidanie '''McKey: '''A my śniadanie amerykanina. '''Chris: '''Mniam nie umiem wybrać obie drużyny po punkcie. '''Bridgette: '''Uff udało nam sie. '''Chris: '''Ok szybko obiady. '''Philip: '''Nasza drużyna przygotowała jagnięcine z ziemniakami '''Trent: '''A nasza schabowego z ziemniakami. '''Chris: '''Wszystko jest bardzo dobre ale dzisiaj wygrywają...Zawzięci Przypalaczy po raz czwarty. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: '''Nie dlaczego! NIE!!! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcioe po raz czwarty. Pewnie was ucieszy fakt że wrócił już do nas Owen. '''Owen: '''hej wam ludzie. '''Chris: '''Ok mam tylko 4 patelnie. *Trent *Ivan *Izzy '''Chris: '''Gratuluje wam wy dzisiaj zostajecie. '''Izzy: '''Izzy dalej walczy. '''Chris: '''Ok mamy dwójke zagrożonych Bridgette i Owena. '''Owen; '''Nie nawidzę cię żołądku. '''Bridgette: '''Błagam to jeszcze nie czas. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla... '''Ezekiel; '''Stop! '''Bridgette: '''Co sie dzieje. '''Ezekiel: '''Niestety muszę się wycofać mam złamaną rękę w 7 miejscach więc żegnajcie. '''Chris: '''Dobra nie takiego zakończenia się spodziewałem ale trudno więc żegnam was do kolejnego odcinka pa. Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant